Train Ride
by KamiKaze43v3r
Summary: Tyki’s alone and bored in this particular train ride, until Allen shows up with strip poker as entertainment. Tyki x Allen, uke molest.


**Title:** Train Ride (Oneshot)

**Pairing:** Tyki x Allen

**Disclaimer:** Hoshino owns it all. Oh how I wish I could own Tyki… TwT

**Summary:** Tyki's alone and bored in this particular train ride, until Allen shows up with strip poker as entertainment xD

**NOTE:** Tyki & Allen doesn't know each other in this story, and they'll just be playing as ahemhornyahem strangers… And just molestation by an evil Tyki on an OOC submissive Allen (I can't play as Allen very well TwT). Oh, and get ready for some serious minor p0rn.

---------------------------------------

Tyki sat idly on his seat, looking out the window and watching the trees and buildings go by. The train ride had been going on for hours; he was alone in the compartment and was extremely bored. Boredom made him irritable, and he couldn't even fall asleep. The 26-year-old sighed. He stood up and decided to go explore the train, rather than sitting and doing nothing.

Just as he was about to reach for the door, it slid open. At the doorway, a young teenage boy with silver white hair stood, looking up at him. His eyes were blue, innocent and pure. A strange scar on the boy's left eye attracted Tyki's attention.

"Ah!" the teen spoke, breaking the rather awkward silence, "Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but is there a vacant seat here?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, there is," Tyki adjusted his top hat and moved to the side to allow the teen inside.

"Um, thank you… You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" the boy asked again.

"No, of course not," Tyki replied gently with his most charming smile. The boy was cute and suited Tyki's taste. The boy gave Tyki a sweet smile and went on to arrange his luggage. Tyki decided to stay and observe the teen. After all, the boy was much more interesting than some boring old train.

"I'm Allen Walker," the boy said and held out his hand after he was done with his luggage.

"Tyki Mikk," Tyki answered and shook the boy's hand.

"Sorry for barging in like this; the train was crowded and there wasn't any vacant compartments left…" Allen said nervously and sat down.

"No it's alright."

"Um, do you happen to know when we would reach the next stop?"

"Hmm…" Tyki looked at his pocket watch, "probably 3 more hours. It's 6 in the evening now, so we'd probably reach it by 9."

"Ah, so I've been wandering around for hours then," Allen laughed at himself. How adorable, Tyki thought. Awkward silence followed.

"Uh, did I bother you in any way?" Allen asked again, trying to break the ice. He didn't like silence much either.

"Oh, not at all. I was extremely bored actually, until you came along," Tyki said. Allen looked at him in confusion to his last statement. "Perhaps, you would be able to entertain me, boy?"

"Eh?" Allen took a step back when the older man leaned towards him as he said his words. Sensing his nervousness, Tyki grinned.

However, much to Tyki's disappointment, Allen pushed him away and suggested, "W-Why don't we play poker?"

"Poker?"

"Right, strip poker," Allen added with an interesting evil grin. Tyki hesitated for a moment; he determined to win and get the teen to strip right in front of him. With the same evil grin that Allen had, Tyki agreed.

--------------------------------

"Straight Flush!" Allen announced as he laid out his cards on the floor. Tyki's cigarette almost fell of his lips at the cards. They had played for hours, greatly taking up almost the rest of their time in the train. And so far, Allen won consecutively.

"Damn! You're good, boy," Tyki said rather reluctantly as he took off his inner shirt. He had lost his hat, his outer coat and now his inner shirt. Allen was grinning away, pleased at his performance.

'Hah! You don't know that I've perfected my skills at cheating!' Allen thought triumphantly, 'No one can beat me in gambling!' He waited silently as Tyki shuffled the card. Allen watched, but his eyes soon moved to stare at the older man's topless body. Tyki had dark skin, and his body was nicely built. Allen had to admit, the man was greatly attractive.

"Boy? It's your turn," Tyki called to the spaced out teen.

"Huh? Oh, yes!" Allen fumbled at his dazed self in embarrassment, hoping that Tyki didn't catch him staring. Unfortunately for Allen, Tyki didn't fail to notice and a smirk formed on his lips. Tyki discarded his cards and took a few from the deck, observing Allen closely who was still blushing.

Both parties laid out their cards once more; Tyki had a House of Kings, while Allen had a House of As. Tyki smacked himself on the forehead. Unknowingly to Allen, Tyki knew that the boy was cheating, but decided to play along to see the boy's reaction as he reached to undo his pants.

"Ah – wait!" Allen suddenly yelled. Tyki eyed the boy who immediately covered his mouth. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Allen apologized, flustered at his own actions. "I, uh, think we should stop playing. It's getting cold, don't you think? S-So let's just stop p-playing before you catch a cold for st-stripping…" Allen's voice softened at the last word. Somehow he was feeling embarrassed to have the older man topless in front of him. Allen stood up and faced away, still blushing.

"No, I'm not cold," Tyki said in a defiant manner, "In fact, I'm feeling kind of warm…" Allen gasped in surprise as Tyki suddenly pulled him round and kissed him on the lips without warning. He felt the older man's body lean on him, pinning him to the wall.

Tyki deepened the kiss, taking advantage of the teen's momentary shock. Sliding his tongue over Allen's, he continued to tease the boy while his hands molested almost every area of the boy's body that he could reach.

Allen snapped back to reality, pulling away from the heated kiss. He panted for breath and tried to glare at Tyki, but couldn't. The kiss felt_ good_. It was his first kiss, so Allen didn't really know how to react. All he could do now was blush furiously and shut his eyes tight as he felt Tyki's smooth hands undid his jacket and shirt, then caressing all over his bare skin. Squirming at Tyki's warm breath against his neck, Allen continued to shudder helpless while Tyki continued his exploration of Allen's body.

"Please… Stop…" Allen managed to say, "W-we're going to reach the next stop and people might…" Tyki silenced the boy with another kiss, before releasing him to answer, "The next stop is still another hour. Besides, aren't you enjoying this, boy?" Tyki continued and whispered in Allen's ear, licking and nibbling at it tenderly. Allen suppressed a moan by biting at his lower lip. Tyki now had his hands in Allen's undone pants, stroking his member which was hardening quickly. Whimpering, Allen tried to push Tyki away weakly, but Tyki knew better and pushed him back, taunting, "Don't deny the pleasure, boy. Surely you're wanting more?" Tyki nuzzled at Allen's bare chest without expecting an answer.

"I'm not…" Allen muttered, gasping and panting while Tyki quickened his strokes. Tyki's grin widened at the sight of Allen biting his lip. Perhaps he needed more persuasion? And continue to persuade he did; faster and faster he stroked the boy's member. Tyki chuckled to himself, pleased at the relenting teen who was so close to release. He himself felt constrained in his own pants. The boy's lustful moans were definitely a turn on.

"Beg," Tyki demanded.

"Ah… Please…"

"I can't hear you, boy."

"Please! _Please_…"

"Please what?" Tyki teased cruelly. Clearly he was enjoying this, as Tyki's movements on Allen's member became excruciatingly slow.

"Please… faster…" Allen pleaded, though silently hating himself and swearing at the back of his mind. Allen could feel the older man smile against him.

"Good boy," Tyki praised with a satisfied tone. Rewarding the teen was simple; his hand moved up and down the teen's shaft, skillfully and smoothly. Allen's breathing became erratic and uneven while both pleasure and pressure gathered at his shaft. Ah… he was so close…

"Ah! I-I'm going to – AHH!" Allen cried out loud, unable to control himself from the heavenly feeling as he released into Tyki's hand. Tyki smiled and continued to stare into Allen's eyes. He licked at his hand, covered with Allen's warm release. Tyki finally noticed Allen's hand on the rim of his pants.

"Oh? Did you want more?" Tyki teased. Allen didn't withdraw his hand. Perhaps, that was a sign of a yes? Tyki was just about to give the boy his reward when he felt the train decelerating. _Damn, why did the train have to reach the stop now? _How infuriating.

-------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was definitely a pleasant meeting," Tyki said politely as he and Allen got off the train, "Though it was such a shame that the ride had to end _too soon_." Allen didn't answer nor face him, but Tyki didn't mind. He continued to give his (evil?) smile while Allen continued to blush furiously all the way.

"Looks like we'll be going on our way then," Tyki tipped his hat.

"Y-yes…" Allen finally replied, his head still bowed and his face beet red. Tyki smirked and leaned forward to give the unsuspecting teen another peck on his lips before saying his goodbye.

"Hope to see you again **very soon**,_ boy_," Tyki said. He leaned closer so that he could whisper his last few words to Allen's ear, "I _can't wait _to continue our little _game_." With that, the older gave another signature smile of his to the stunned boy and turned to leave.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yes, yes... it sucked wails and hides in corner Reviews are greatly appreciated though!


End file.
